


Approved

by buckyliicious



Series: Archive Our Love [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyliicious/pseuds/buckyliicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Vane reluctantly approves John for volunteering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approved

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* The misspelling of Anne's name in the email was intentional. *cough*

"Bestest friend, huh?" Billy set down his Ipad and stuffed his mouth with another spoonful of cereal. "What the fuck were you thinking? Do you really think the library will let you volunteer? I feel like you'll be flagged after this."

John smirks. He still couldn't believe he sent in the application, especially how he did it. What made him do it? The grumpy, ginger librarian. He wanted to see more of him. And what a better way to do it than volunteering? 

"You wrote that you free to for any schedule. That's a lie."

"People always lie on applications to get the job."

"This isn't a job." Billy pointed out.  

"Don't worry. There's no way they're gonna call me up. I mean c'mon, I wrote that I wanted to fuck one of their employees." 

Billy finished off his breakfast and dumped his bowl in the sink. "I'm off to work. Please don't get yourself arrested. I don't want to bail you out again." 

"Have I told you that I love you, today?" 

"No, and please don't."

"I love you honey bunch." John raised his voice, cracking up as Billy flipped him off. 

The slamming of the door echoed off the walls. 

* * *

Anne read the email she received from Vane and got up from her desk immediately. He was not about to ruin her fun. 

She didn't bother knocking and stormed into Vane's office, and wished she had. Vane was currently engaged with Eleanor, her and Vane's boss, in a compromising position on the desk. 

"Anne!" Eleanor cried. "Get out!"

"The fuck." Came Vane's elegant response. 

"Lock your fucking door." Anne turned to leave but glanced over her shoulders before she closed the door. "Approve John Silver." 

* * *

John was in the shower when his phone started blasting his Star Wars ringtone, which meant it was a number not programmed in his phone. He debated over answering it, he just lathered shampoo in his hair. In the end, he leaned out of the stall. Grabbing his phone from the toilet, John answered the call and pressed speaker before setting it back down.

"Hello?"

"Is John Silver there?"

"This is he. May I ask who's calling?" He squeezed his eyes shut when some of the shampoo slid down his face, too close to his eyes.

"This is Charles Vane from the Central Library. I'm calling about your application you sent in."

_Oh shit._

"Let me just say, I'm so sorry-"

"I'm going to stop you there. I don't care that you were immature on your application. If it were down to me, I wouldn't be calling you right now. Come in tomorrow at nine AM. Go to the circulation desk and ask for Jack Rackham." 

There was the distinctive click signaling the guy on the other line hung up. 

He's gonna have to call out from work tomorrow. 

He wonders if  _his_ ginger librarian will be wearing that grey "grandpa" sweater again. It looked so damn good on him, John wants to tear it off him. And the rest of his clothes with it. 

John quickly rinses and gets out the shower. He couldn't stop from smiling, thinking about tomorrow. Should be interesting.  


End file.
